Heroes Mistake
by aijazzy
Summary: She looked at the stick. It wasn't lying. It read pregnant. Something she wasn't ready to see for awhile. *************** Ochaco Uraraka makes the biggest mistake of her life when she decides to get drunk on graduation night. And not only that, she has a one night stand with none other than Izuku Midoriya. Now, a few months later, when she's finally a hero, she ends up being


She looked at the stick. It wasn't lying. It read pregnant. Something she wasn't ready to see for awhile.

I mean, she was only eighteen, and was literally just now getting her hero income. This couldn't be better timing... she thinks to herself.

And it didn't help that the baby wasn't wanted. By either or parents. Heck, the father didn't know that she was even pregnant.

How the hell am I supposed to tell Deku anyway? She thinks to herself, twirling a strand of her hair between her fingers.

She stands. Might as well tell the others. She thinks as she stands up, with the results in her hand.

"So what does it say?" Asks Mina as soon as she walks out.

She breaths in and places the test of the table in-front of them.

"I'm pregnant." She says as she collapses to the floor.

The girls go quiet as Uraraka places her hands over her face and sobs silently.

"Look, Uraraka, you'll get through this." Says Toru placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you'll bounce right back after your pregnancy." Says Tsuyu.

"But, the real question is. Are you keeping it?" Asks Jiro making Yaoyorozu punch her softly.

"Of course! A life is a life! No matter what the circumstances are!" Says Uraraka.

"Okay then, let's move onto this. Whose the father?" Asks Mina. A crimson blush creeps its way up to Uraraka's face and she turns away.

"U-uhm, maybe it's m-might be Deku's..." she trails off making Mina squeal. "Wait so-" "No, we were never in a relationship. We had gotten drunk is all. And now here we are. I'm pretty sure he doesn't remember anything though." Adds Uraraka.

"Oh, So it was a one night stand?" Asks Jiro. Uraraka nods slowly. "And are you gonna tell him?" Asks Tsu. Uraraka sighs and sits her hand on her face.

"I don't know, I think I'll talk to him about it. I'll atleast try..." thinks Uraraka to herself.

Yaoyorozu smiles. "Well then what are you waiting for! Go and tell him!" She Says.

Uraraka sighs and stands up. "I guess I'll give it a try..." she says throwing on her shoes.

"We'll stay here till you get back, k?" Says Toru. Uraraka nods and walks out the door.

"What do you thinks gonna happen?" Asks Jiro. Yaoyorozu leans back in her chair. "I don't know but all we can do is wish for the best." She Says.

Tsuyu puts a hand to her face in a thinkingly way. "Yeah, but I still feel as if Midoriya will be there for Ochaco. Especially with how he is." Says Tsu.

"Yeah but, who knows? I mean, he's already aiming to be a top hero against Todoroki, Bakugo, and pretty much every other hero, maybe he won't be ready to be a father. Especially this soon." Says Mina.

"Let's just not jinx anything and hope for the best." Says Momo receiving a nod or some form of agreement from everyone else.

"Deku! Deku!" Uraraka called. She could only assume that he was training, because he had walked out of the training room with Iida and Todoroki.

"Hm?" He asks turning around to face her. She forces a smile and walks towards them. "Hey, Deku, can we talk? In private?" She adds. Deku nods and turns toward the two boys. "See you Two tomorrow!" Calls Izuku. Iida smiles. "Regular training time, right?" Asks Todoroki. Izuku nods and Iida and Todoroki walk off, leaving the two alone.

"S-so D-deku, wh-what would you say i-if well actually w-what would you say if you were to have a child right now? Would you...would you want it?"

Izuku puts his hand toward his chin in a thinkingly manner. "Well, a child would be in the way right now. Especially with me being so close to being the number one hero. But-"

"Oh Nevermind. I've gotta go! I'll see you around Deku!" She says running off and living Izuku there, alone and confused.

"So how'd it go?" Asks Asui. Uraraka shakes her head. "He rejected me! He doesn't want it!" She says sliding down her chair to where she was hugging her knees.

"Aww your poor thing!" Says Momo coming over to her and putting a hand on her friends shoulder.

"That's very unlike Midoriya," Says Tsu, which was true.

I mean, Izuku was probably one of the nicest heroes out there and he always takes responsibility in what he's done. Who would think that he would reject Uraraka? Especially when everyone could see the connection was there.

"C'mon girls, let's go show that stupid boy a peace of our minds!" Says Kyoka. Mina nods and stands along with Jiro. "Yeah! Symbol of peace my-" "Please Don't," says Uraraka cutting Mina off.

The room was silent waiting for the brunette to speak.

"I-I just don't wanna deal with him. My careers basically down the drain. I might as well head home and confront my-"

"How about you just run away!" Says Toru. Uraraka moves her face away from her arms and looks at her.

"W-what-" "Think about it. You wouldn't have to tell your parents, the pres, you would just be by yourself with the help of us of course." Finishes Toru.

"Mhm, She does have a point Ochaco. You wouldn't even have to tell the boys or any other heroes. You could just leave for as long as you'd like and it'd be just you and your child...along with the help of us." Says Tsuyu.

"Yeah, and then you could come back whenever. And even keep it touch with people if you'd like." Says Jiro.

Uraraka sighs. "Well, I guess I should get to packing." She Says standing up.

I don't where I'm gonna go...

...or what I'm gonna do but...

...I'm gonna live my life...

With my child...

Even though.

This was a mistake.

A heroes mistake.


End file.
